Discoveries
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: -SPOILERALERT for NCIS Season Seven Borderland episode. What happens when a certain discovery is made? Tiva, and some McAbby


**I got really bored, and NCIS "Borderland" was really angsty, and I really need something to take my mind off the angst and anxiety or I'll have an anxiety attack. Oh, and spoiler warning for NCIS "Borderland," I told you there were spoilers for this in the summary, so, now, I've warned you twice. Don't want to know, don't read. Plain and simple.**

_**DISCLAIMER; Don't own anything**_

McGee was over at Abby's place. She seemed really out of line for the past few days. But, when he'd invited her over for Chinese and drinks, she practically clobbered him at the invitation. He was quickly finishing cleaning, and hiding his typewriter. He shredded two pieces of paper, and quickly threw his dirty clothes under his unmade bed. He fixed his hair, and waited at the door.

A sharp knock came, and then followed was a high pitched shriek, which was very well Abby, "MAACGEEE!"

To avoid embarrassment, he flung open the door, and Abby's cheeks turned a deep red. She thrust the large paper bag into his arm, and scrambled into the apartment, grabbing forks as she skidded like Bambi across his hardwood floor in her high-heeled boots. She then literally dropped them on the deep cherry oak coffee table. She sat down on the ratty couches and motioned for McGee to sit. He sat down on his couch, feeling ashamed of their condition. He needed new ones. The cheap leather had become faded, and was completely gone in some places.

He took his box of food and began to eat from it, and Abby spoke as he ate, "Hey, McGee..."

"Yheaah, Abs?" He replied, his voice coming out slurred as he tried to swallow his large bite from before.

"Y'know when we were in the hotel? And... we were gonna share a room? And the thing about Paris came up?" She didn't let McGee answer, she just kept speaking, ignoring her food, "Well - what if they shared a bed?" She giggled like a three year old, and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"So what is your point, Abby?" He placed his dented fork back into the container.

"THEY SHARED A BED!" She squealed, throwing the pillow into the air above her head.

"You have no proof, Abs! They could have just slept on the floor or something!"

"What is your other explination then, Timmy?"

"I don't really have one, Abby,"

"Well - McGee. You do have perfect proof!"

_How? _He panicked. Did Abby know what he knew about Tony and Ziva? How did she find out?

"What is this..." He pondered, "Proof?"

"Y'know when we had that case with Werth? And you called at three in the morning to Tony's cell and Ziva answered not knowing who it was? Well - that is perfect proof, 'cause when she said the phones got mixed up? She didn't call Tony from his cell to hers! That is perfect proof. She wouldn't just go knocking on his door at three in the morning, saying at there is work to be done!"

McGee sighed out with relief. She didn't know. Just had suspicicons.

"So... Timmy, what do you think?" She quizzed, taking a large bite of _his_ chowmein.

"Well, Abby, I think you dig a little too deep. You are like a rabid fan who overlooks every little detail,"

"I don't!"

He was about to object and say she was totally wrong, but he was interuppted with a knock to the door. It was a sharp knocking, and McGee could immediately tell it was Ziva. He got up to answer it, but Abby beat him to it. McGee lurched forward, in effort to catch her. But he missed.

She got to the door, and flung it open before looking through the peephole.

Abby stepped back in amazement, and McGee already knew what was at the door.

Tony was standing behind Ziva, with his arms wrapped around her waist, and they were both laughing at something. It took a moment for Tony to retaliate from the shock of being discovered before he stepped backwards. The woman also, seemed to be shocked also and she stepped into the apartment without invitation. Tony followed and joined her in the kitchen. She stood, staring at her feet, while Tony stood, arms crossed a scowl plastered across his face.

The Secret was out.

The Secret that could ruin them. But they pretended like Abby didn't see.

"So..." She asked rather cheerily, shutting the apartment door loudly. Boy, was she going to grill them about this.

But not now. The time would be when they least expected it.

McGee cleared his throat, and stood up, "Hey guys..." He almost seemed to be duck and covering, protecting himself from the horror Tony and Ziva would unleash on him.

Chat went by like a flow of water in a stream, and there was no real conversation topic, except for work. How stressful it was, how time consuming it was, how dangerous it was with all the guns. (According to Abby)

When Tony and Ziva had finally gone home, Abby wrapped McGee in a hug, "I HAVE A PLAN!"

McGee groaned. He didn't want to be apart of this, let alone know.

But he knew he'd have to.

*2:59 AM*

Abby waited, and waited in front of the door. McGee was standing to the side, covering his pale face. He. Was. Gonna. Die. Tonight.

*3:00 AM*

Abby knocked on the door with such force McGee thought the door was going to come down. McGee cowered away, but the door flung open before McGee could find cover.

They were both standing at the door. Half asleep. Ziva was wearing a light blue button up shirt that went way past her knees. Abby recoginzed it instantly at the one Tony was wearing earlier. At the sign that Abby recognised the shirt, Ziva blushed a deep red. Tony was wearing a clean white shirt and baggy sweats. Neither looked happy.

Ziva realized her mistake, and went to close the door, but Abby blocked it. "Let us in," She held up a camera. "Or Gibbs will see,"

At the threat the two stumbled back instantly, allowing them to enter. Abby sat on the couch the two men followed as Ziva left to the bedroom and returned with a pair of Tony's OSU sweats on.

Tony and Ziva managed to stretch themselves out on the couch, while Abby and McGee had to settle for the carpeted floor. Sitting up, Tony managed to catch up on missed sleep while Ziva curled up beside him and fell asleep as if nothing had ever happened.

"SO!" Abby exclaimed, waking Tony and Ziva up again, "How did all this happen?"

"Not telling," Tony and Ziva both recited at the same time.

"Why not?"

Tony contemplated the reason for a moment, and finally decided, "Ziva and I like our privacy,"

"Gibbs would like to know about this," She smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Go ahead, it's time he knew anyways..." Tony sighed as he relaxed into the couch, eventually falling asleep.

"Humph, McGee. This didn't work. At least I have some pictures. Let's go," Abby said, standing up. She grabbed poor Timmy and dragged him out the door, shutting it loudly and purposely waking DiNozzo from his sleep.

_Later that day..._

"OH GIBBS!" Abby called tauntingly out her lab door to the silver haired fox who was just walking in.

"Yes Abs?" He asked, entering the lab and placing the Caf-Pow on her lab desk.

"Thanks - but anways... TONY AND ZIVA ARE DATING!"

Gibbs just looked at her, raised his eyebrows and said casually as he walked out the door into the awaiting elevators, "You didn't know? The entire office has known for months,"

**YES! I finished this, and my other two-shot. This is a very exciting time for me!**


End file.
